Casey's week of heck
by tessieontour09
Summary: Casey meet a little girl who she forms a close bond with I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock_

"Miss Smith?" Elliot asked.

"Miss Smith it's the police, we have a warrant, we need you to open the door." Olivia said shortly after Elliot.

"Okay, we're going to have to kick the door open, stand back Casey." Elliot said to the A.D.A

Casey stepped back and Elliot kicked the door open. Elliot and Olivia went in first to make sure it was clear.

"Okay Case, you can come in." Elliot yelled to her from the other room.

"Why am I even here El?" Casey asked

"Because we needed the warrant from you, and well… why not?" he replied.

In the living room, detective Benson walked in on a gruesome sight. A female, with brown hair and blue eyes was dead on the couch. Just by looking at her, she could tell that the woman was in her late 20's and that she had been raped and beaten.

"El, call a bus, we got a victim over here!" Olivia yelled to the other detective.

"Got it!" he yelled back.

Casey did not want to see the sight of a dead woman at eight in the morning, so she stayed in the kitchen. As Casey was looking around, she spotted a cooler on the floor which she noticed had been taped shut, and there was blood on the tape. She didn't want to know what was in there, and at the same time, she did. She grabbed a paper towel, and carefully lifted the tape off the cooler. The tape was off and as she opened the lid, she stared in shock of what was in the cooler.

"Liv, El, There is a little girl in here, in the cooler, with ice and she is tie up!" she yelled.

"Well pick her up and find a blanket and wrap her in it, hold her close and share your body heat, she might have hypothermia." Elliot called back.

Casey picked up the little girl and saw a blanket on the back of the couch in what she assumed to be the T.V. room. Casey grabbed it quickly and wrapped the little girl in it. She sat down on the couch with the little girl and as she pulled her closer, the little girl's eyes started to open. Casey was surprised that she wasn't unconscious. The little girl looked up at Casey with fear in her big blue eyes, and Casey quickly explained herself.

"Hey sweetie, shh it's okay…my name is Casey, Casey Novak, and I'm here with the police, you're going to be okay."

The little girl soon realized that she was safe. She nodded her head slightly and closed her eyes again as she fell into a light sleep in the A.D.A's arms.

----------------------------- Later in the hospital ---------------------------------

It was 2 hours after Casey had found the little girl, and as she awoke, she found herself in the hospital.

"Excuse me, nurse?" she asked wearily

"Yes?" she asked

"Where's Casey?" she asked the nurse

"I'm sorry...who is Casey?"

"She was the one that found me, she is with the police." She said

"Oh, well I'll call the detective that brought you in and I'll see if she knows, uh...Casey. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks"

--------------------------- Back at the precinct -----------------------------------

"Okay so who is the girl?" Casey asked Olivia.

"Well from what we could find at the apartment, her first name is Maddy, and she is 9." She responded.

_Ring Ring Ring _

Olivia picked up the phone, "hello, Special Victims Unit, how may I help you?"

…

"Oh, okay thank you that's great"

…

"She did? Oh okay, I'll bring her with me,"

…

"Okay, thanks again, uh-huh…bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and turned back around to everyone else.

"Maddy is awake, and she asked to see Casey." she said as she turned and looked at Casey.

"Liv, I can't I have arraignment in 20 minutes, it should only take about half an hour, but tell her that I'll be there as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Alright, see you later, captain, I'm going to go now." Olivia said

"Okay, call me when you're done interviewing her."

With that, Olivia nodded her head, and headed for the door.

--------------------------------- At the hospital -----------------------------------

"Uh hi, I'm here to see Maddy?..." Olivia said to the receptionist

"Oh you're the detective right?"

Olivia flashed her badge as she nodded

"Right, she's down the hall in room 128A, she should be awake, unless she's dozed off again."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she headed down the hall.

_126A, 127A, ah 128A _Olivia thought as she approached the door. She knocked on the door, and from the other side she heard a meek 'come in'. She opened the door cautiously as she stepped inside the girl's room.

"Hi Maddy, my name is Olivia Benson, I work with Casey." She said staring into the little girl's deep blue eyes.

"Where is she? Is Lily dead?" Maddy asked.

"Casey had to go to court, but she told me to tell you that she will be right over as soon as she is done, and is Lily your mom?"

"Oh… no, well yes, Lily is my mom, but I haven't gotten used to calling her that yet… is she dead?"

"What do you mean sweetie, is she your step mom?"

Suddenly, Olivia's phone rang.

"Hold on one moment sweetie...Benson … oh she is … she doesn't … what do I tell her … okay … bye. Okay, so where were we, oh yes, so what do you mean about Lily, and I'm sorry sweetie, she's gone."

"Oh…I mean, Lily was my foster mom for 4 months, and just 2 weeks ago, she adopted me."

Olivia could see that Maddy was fighting really hard to hold back tears.

"Ooh...I see"

The nurse then walked into the room.

"Detective? The doctor said it was okay for Maddy to leave now."

"Oh okay, could you get her clothes please, and I'll take her back with me." Olivia said to the nurse.

"Right away" she responded, and went to go get Maddy's clothes.

"Where are you taking me Olivia?" the sweet faced nine year old asked.

"I'm going to take you back to my office okay? I'll call Casey and tell her to meet us there."

"Okay" Maddy replied.

Just then the nurse walked in with her clothes

"Here you go, when you get out of that nightie, you can just leave it on the bed" The nurse said to Maddy.

"Okay"

Olivia looked at her and thought _boy, this girl doesn't say a lot, she was probably abused; I can't wait to hear her story. _

"I'll be right outside okay sweetie." Olivia said as the young girl nodded her head.

--------------5 minutes later -----------

The door opened behind Olivia, and out walked Maddy, dressed in the clothes she had came in.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Maddy nodded her head and off they went.

---------------------------- Back at the precinct in the child interrogation room --------------------------

"Okay sweetie, here we are, we are just going to talk okay?" Olivia asked the trembling child.

"Okay… where's Casey?" she asked

"She just came in, she is right outside that window, you can't see her but she can see you."

"Are you sure?" Maddy asked.

"Casey, if you are out there, can you please say something?" She asked Casey through the window.

"Hey sweetie, I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave unless you want me to, okay?"

Maddy smiled when she heard Casey's voice.

"Okay" Maddy replied.

After the first sentence Maddy said, Casey began to tear up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maddy, can you tell me what happened; you can start all the way back from when you were little."

"When I was 2 my mommy died in a fire, and when I was 2 ½ my daddy was shot, he was a police officer, like you. Then I was put in foster care. As soon as I got there, someone wanted to take me in. Apparently, I didn't like peas back then, so when I was 3 he sent me back to the foster care people. Mr. and Mrs. Rudy are their names, the ones who run the agency. Since I was 3, the Rudy's said that I was a big girl and therefore I needed big girl punishments." Maddy said

"What kind of punishments?" The detective asked

"It started one night when I fell asleep without brushing my teeth. When Mr. Rudy found out, he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into his room, and then he made…he made me pull down my pants… and he did bad things to me, and I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. After he was done with me, he would tell Mrs. Rudy if I had been good or not in the bedroom. Even if I had managed to hold back my screaming, he would tell her that I was bad and she would hit me and push me and throw things at me. Mr. Rudy told me that if I didn't say anything while he was doing it, that Mrs. Rudy wouldn't hurt me. At first I didn't believe him, and I screamed and then one night when she threatened to throw me down the stairs, I decided not to scream anymore, and she never hurt me. The only other time she would hit me would be when I didn't do something to their standards." Olivia started to well up herself, how could this little girl not cry?

"When I was 4 a couple wanted to take me in, and it turns out that the guy was an alcoholic and he beat Judy, his wife, until one night, he killed her. After she died, he took it out on me. Thankfully when I was 5, he decided to give me back. When I went back, things hadn't changed, Mr. Rudy kept hurting me, but what I don't get is why they never hurt the other kids. When I was 6 a nice man took me in, at least that's what I thought until he started doing what Mr. Rudy did to me. He continued to do it to me every day, and I could never leave the house, he homeschooled me. Then when I was 7 he sent me back."

Outside the room Casey was crying with tears on her face, and Cragen telling her that she didn't need to cry.

"I – I need to go to the restroom, no child deserves that…."

----------- Back in the room --------------

"I've been with them ever since 4 months ago when Lily took me in; she was so nice to me. She took me ice skating, to the museum, the movies, and not once did she hurt me. Then 2 weeks ago, she adopted me, and, well, now I'm here."

"Wow Maddy, that's quite a past you had, how can you be so strong?" the detective asked

"It's my way of coping, weird, I know but, that's just how I am." She replied with a hint of a smile. Olivia smiled back.

"Can I go see Casey now?" Maddy asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course" Olivia said as she opened the door for Maddy.

Maddy walked out to find Casey looking at her with a wet face.

"What's the matter Casey?" Maddy asked in the cutest little voice.

Casey said "nothing, it's fine, you know what, are you hungry? I'm going to take you out for dinner alright?"

Maddy's little porcelain skinned face lit up. "Okay!" she said, trying to hold back her excitement.

Cragen whispered into Casey's ear, "Case, what are you doing?"

She turned and whispered back, "After that, she needs something to take it off her mind"

Cragen nodded his head in agreement. Casey turned around, grabbed Maddy's hand, went to get their jackets and left with the little girl. Casey decided that they would have some pizza tonight.

------------------------- At the pizza place --------------------------

"Here we are!" Casey said to Maddy, looking down at her.

"Where's here?" Maddy asked

"Joe's pizza place, silly, come on…" she said opening the door

"Mmmmm!" Maddy said as the aroma of warm pizza and garlic danced across her nose. Casey smiled.

"Alright what do you like on your pizza?"

"Well, I've never had pizza before, so I'm not sure what's on it." Maddy said. Casey gasped in a joking way,

"You've never had pizza!?!" Maddy shook her head no, "Well then, I think you need to just start off with a classic, plain cheese!" Maddy giggled, "Okay." Maddy and Casey took their seats at an empty table near the window. While waiting for their waiter, Casey decided to start a conversation with the girl.

"So Maddy, what do you like to do?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, when I was with Lily, we used to go to the batting cages, I like softball. Also, we would rollerblade in the park and play Frisbee. After we were in the park for a while, we would have a picnic." Maddy replied.

"Wow, you know what? I like softball too. If you would like, sometime next week, I could take you to the indoor batting cages, since it's winter." She said with a hopeful look on her face.

"REALLY!?! They make indoor batting cages? I would love to! Thanks a lot Casey!" Maddy said with a big grin on her face.

"Sounds like a plan." Just as Casey said this their waiter walked up, and they ordered their pizza.

-------------------------------- Back at the precinct ------------------------------

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good time?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! It was amazing, pizza tastes really good." She said in her little voice.

"Yes, we did have quite the time." Casey told Olivia.

"Hey Maddy, while you were gone, I thought you would like some clean clothes so I stopped by and brought back some of your clothes." Olivia told Maddy.

"Thanks Olivia." Maddy said smiling.

"You're welcome" she replied "Oh and guess what else, we caught the Rudy's and easily found them guilty, and their arraignment is tomorrow!"

"Good. What's an arraignment?" Maddy asked

"An arraignment is what people go to before they have to go to jail." Casey told Maddy

"Oooh."

"I have to go guys, but I will be back tomorrow after their arraignment, okay?" Casey said looking at them both.

"Okay, bye Casey!" Maddy said as she ran up to Casey and gave her the biggest hug her little body could give. Casey looked down at the child clinging to her waist and smiled as she hugged her back.

"Good night sweetie" Casey said as she turned and walked out the door.

"You really like Casey huh?" Olivia asked.

"I guess, okay yes, a lot! She is awesome; she said next week she would take me to the indoor batting cages! She is so nice, but now I'm kinda scared." She said as her smile faded into a frown.

"Why is that Maddy?"

"Because, Tom always told me that if I was ever with the police, that he would hurt everyone I know, and I don't want him to hurt Casey. Has she ever been hurt before?"

"Oh, um...Yes, people have hurt Casey before, and don't worry, we won't let Tom hurt her okay?" she said with a smile on her face trying to comfort the worried little girl.

"How has she been hurt before?" Maddy asked curiously.

"Well, she had a boyfriend, but he had a mental problem and he beat her up." Maddy began to tear up at the thought of someone wanting to hurt the pretty A.D.A, "Another time, a man brought her roses, but ended up beating her too." She said not knowing whether she should have said that. She looked at Maddy and saw her begin to cry.

"Don't cry Maddy, she is okay now." Olivia said. Despite Olivia's comment, Maddy began having pictures of her being beaten in her head. Maddy began to break down, but managed to hold the tears back enough to ask Olivia to stay with her for the night.

"Sure, I'll stay." Olivia replied.

"Thanks" Maddy said while sniffling. They walked into the squad's room with the bunk beds, and they both chose their bed. Olivia chose hers first, and then Maddy chose the one next to her. Shortly after, Olivia fell asleep. Unfortunately, Maddy couldn't sleep, she laid awake thinking about Casey and crying to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------- The next morning ------------------------------

Olivia's eyes opened slowly, she found herself woken up by the soft crying of a little girl. She looked at her watch, it was 5 am, Olivia figured she should get up anyway, and she did. When she sat up, she saw Maddy at the other end of the room crying near the window.

"What's the matter Maddy?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you Olivia. I haven't slept all night, I was up crying." Maddy replied looking ashamed.

"About Casey? Aww Maddy, I didn't think you would take it this hard…"

"It's not only about Casey… last night when you were sleeping there was a bright light outside the window, and since I wasn't awake I went to go look. Tom Rudy was standing there holding a sign and shining the light on it so I could read it. It said that he was going to kill me and everyone I know here. Not only did I stay awake because I was scared, but also as a watch guard."

"What, Tom was outside? Maddy, I don't want you to worry; I won't let him hurt anyone." The detective said assuring the girl she was alright. Maddy nodded her head and walked over to Olivia and sat on her bed. Olivia turned towards her and hugged Maddy. Maddy began to smile slightly.

"I'm going to go get changed, you stay in here and try to get some sleep. When you wake up, I'll take you to get some breakfast, alright?"

Maddy nodded. Olivia got up from the bed and walked out the door and left Maddy all alone. By the time Olivia had showered and changed, it was already 8 am, Casey would be coming back soon and Olivia wanted to tell her what happened.

--------------------------------- Later that morning -----------------------

It was now 9 am and Casey had just arrived. Casey headed towards the room Maddy was sleeping in when Olivia stopped Casey just before she opened the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"She's sleeping, she just fell asleep 3 hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you left she was worried that Tom was going to hurt you and she asked if you had been hurt before, so I told her about the boyfriend and the roses and…"

"You did what!?!"

"Well I wasn't going to lie to her, and she just started crying, and she couldn't fall asleep. When I woke up this morning, she said Tom was outside last night holding a sign that said he was going to kill her and everyone she knows. She was going to sleep but after the sign, she couldn't fall asleep, and she finally did 3 hours ago."

"That child is so traumatized, that you needed to traumatize her more?"

"She holds everything back just fine."

"Olivia, at that restaurant last night, I went to give her a high five, AND SHE CURLED UP IN A BALL IN HER CHAIR THINKING I WAS GOING TO HIT HER! Olivia, you haven't seen how badly it has affected her."

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your argument but after interviewing her last night, and after some research, I figured out why Maddy has barely cried" said George Huang.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"She really does use not crying to cope with the trauma, she was severely abused. She can cry, but if she does, she will go into a rage. During that rage, she may hurt herself or others. She may punch walls, throw chairs, anything. The reason she is so good at coping is because I'm assuming that the rage has occurred before and she hurt someone she loved, and afraid she is going to hurt someone, so she fights her hardest not to cry. Also, because of the abuse, she attaches to people who are nice to them. For instance, she might have been attached to Lily, but because she thinks she is dead, she will move on. When Lily comes back, Maddy may not even like her anymore."

"Oh great, not only did I traumatize her, but now we've made her think Lily is dead." Olivia responded.

"All you can do is hope that she still loves Lily, it is possible." George said

"Thanks George"

"No problem Case." He said as he turned and walked away. Just as he walked away, the door to the bunk bed room opened and out walked Maddy, out of her pajamas and in her clean clothes. As she peeked out the door, she looked at Casey and Olivia with a guilty look.

"Good morning Maddy"

"Good morning Casey" Maddy said still looking guilty

"Did you get enough sleep?" Olivia asked

"Yes, thank you."

"What is it Maddy?" Casey asked

"I heard you guys talking about me, I tried to sleep but I woke up when I heard Casey's voice. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to hear it…" Maddy said as she looked down at her feet like she had just done something horrible.

"Oh, it's okay Maddy." Olivia said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom"

"Okay Maddy" Olivia said. As Maddy walked down the hall to the bathroom, a couple of people walked out of the elevator that made her scream and run back to Casey.

"Casey! Casey!" Maddy yelled as she ran in and hid behind Casey. Casey was about to ask her what was the matter but just as she was opening her mouth, she saw why Maddy was so scared. Tom and Jane Rudy walked into the precinct.

"What do you want?" Casey asked

"We just came to see our precious little girl…" he said sarcastically.

"Go away; she doesn't want to see you"

"Can you prove it? Hey Maddy, how are you? Did you tell Casey what you did? That you killed Lilly and you punched her after she died. Remember, you told me on the phone last night."

"No I didn't why would I call you?" Maddy asked

"Don't be silly little one, did you cry yet? Did you hurt Casey yet?" Jane asked

"What are you talking about!?! I didn't cry, and I would never hurt Casey."

"Go ahead hit her… I know you want to Maddy, hurt her." Tom demanded

"Are you crazy?!? I am not going to hurt her Tom."

"Fine then, if you won't, I will!"At that point Tom ran forward and began choking Casey. Maddy came from behind Casey and kicked Tom in a place no man likes to be kicked, and he backed off and let her go. Casey fell to the floor and while this was going on, Olivia saw this and called a bus. Olivia and Elliot then ran up behind the Rudy's and cuffed them. Maddy began crying as she ran over to the slightly breathing body of Casey.

"Casey! Casey…" Maddy then began to bawl. The bus arrived no later than 3 minutes after it happened and Olivia hopped in to ride with Casey, Maddy went with her too.


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------- At the hospital -----------------------

"When can we see Casey, Olivia?"

"Soon, baby, soon."

"Ohh-kaay…"

"Detective Benson?" asked the nurse

"Yes?"

"You can see Casey now, she isn't awake just yet, but she can have visitors."

"Okay, thank you"

"No problem"

"Come on Maddy, we can go see her now"

"Yay!"

Maddy took hold of Olivia's hand as they walked down the hall towards Casey's room. Once they arrived, Casey was still sleeping. Maddy didn't care though; she had a plan and intended to carry it out. Olivia had needed to go to the bathroom. Things were going perfectly for Maddy. She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and slipped it into Casey's hand. Before Olivia came out, Maddy left the room and headed for the exit of the hospital, she quickly had the clerk call a cab. Maddy went outside and waited. She remembered that she had $50 dollars in her jacket pocket that she had intended to use to buy some games. The taxi arrived and Maddy looked around making sure Olivia wasn't following her. The coast was clear and she got in the cab, and drove away.

----------------------------- Back in Casey's Room ---------------------------

Olivia came out of the bathroom just as Casey was waking up.

"Hey Case, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, where's Maddy?"

"Wait" Casey said as she felt the letter in her hand. She opened it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Casey, I am soooo sorry, but I have to go. It is for your own good. If I stay, Tom will kill you. I have a plan, and I know I can do it. If I don't return because Tom has gotten me, at least I know you'll be safe. I am going to Staten Island, for two days, I am going to set him on a wild goose chase, and once he is far enough behind me, I'm going to sneak back. Please don't come get me, I can do this. From, Maddy"

"Oh my gosh, I have to go get her" Olivia said

"Bring Elliot, just in case."

"I will, bye." Olivia said as she left to go get Maddy.

------------------------- At the Staten Island ferry dock ---------------------

When Elliot and Olivia arrived they ran up to the info booth and flashed their badges.

"Hello, miss, when did the last ferry leave?"

"An hour ago the next one leaves in 20 minutes"

"El, we need to get on that ferry"

The two detectives ran on the ferry and started to search each level. On the top deck they found Maddy standing in front of Tom Rudy. Both detectives drew their guns and pointed them at Tom. Just at that moment, Tom shoved Maddy over the railing into the ice cold, freezing ocean waters beneath them. Elliot gave Tom a flesh wound to the shoulder and Olivia ran up and cuffed him.

"Liv, I'll get Maddy you call a bus and take Tom to land!" He yelled while running down to the dock.

"Got it!" Once Elliot got down to the dock, he heard Maddy yelling for help.

"Maddy, swim towards me!"

"I-I-I c-c-c-a-n-t-t-t, I-I c-c-a-n-t-t f-e-e-l-l m-m-my l-l-egs!"

"Maddy! I need you to try! Please come on you can do it! Do it for Casey!"

"I-I-I'll t-t-t-r-r-r-r-y-y". Maddy then slowly made her way towards Elliot, becoming more and more unconscious as she swam. When she reached him, she was almost completely knocked out from hypothermia. As he was pulling Maddy out, the ambulance pulled into the docking area. He quickly put Maddy inside and went to get Tom so Olivia could ride in the ambulance with Maddy.

"I'll go get Casey from the hospital and bring her with me to the children's hospital, we'll meet you there!"

"Okay!"

-------------------------------- At the children's hospital (45 minutes after the incident) ----------------

"Hey Liv, how is she?" Casey asked as she and Elliot walked in

"The nurse just came out and said that she was going to make it, and that she was sleeping. She said we could look at her from outside the window, but we couldn't go in, because it would off -set the temperature. They are trying to warm her up gradually. I thought I'd wait for you guys before I went to see her."

"Alright, where is she?" Elliot asked

"Come on"

They reached the window of Maddy's room, and the nurse opened the curtain.

"She looks so peaceful, like she was never abused" Olivia said

"She looks so helpless, and she doesn't look like the strong Maddy we know." Casey said

"She reminds me of my girls, when they were little" Elliot said

All three of them stared at the sleeping little body. Suddenly, they saw Maddy start to open her eyes. As Maddy realized what happened, she began looking around. Her eyes landed on the three familiar faces outside her window. She smiled at them and gave a wave. They waved back. The curtain suddenly closed, and the nurse came out saying that her temperature was normal again and that she was going to change and be out soon. 10 minutes later, Maddy walked out with a toy the hospital had given her. She turned around and spotted the detectives and Casey.

"Casey!!!" Maddy yelled with delight as she ran to hug her. As Maddy ran to Casey, she put out her hands and when Maddy was in them, she lifted her up and hugged her.

"Maddy, please don't do that ever again" she said with relief.

"I'm sorry Casey, please don't hate me, I was doing it so you would be safe." She replied

"Oh, baby girl, I could never hate you." Casey said setting her down, which made Maddy smile. Even though Maddy was happy, she wasn't ready for what was going to happen next.


End file.
